


My Blue Violet

by singyeong



Category: Free!
Genre: Animal Crossing New Leaf - Freeform, Coach Sasabe reincarnated in Goro the cat, First Kiss, Fluff, Haru kind of, M/M, Makoto is a cute little boy who likes to water flowers, Makoto's father and siblings are only mentioned for now, More tags later, Rating May Change, Summer Vacation, This won't be angst, This won't be shota though, Tsunderes, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singyeong/pseuds/singyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru grow up in different countries but one day, because of her mothers being friends, they meet in summer vacation. Living under the same roof, Haru is secretly interested in Makoto, who is weird and follows him around, but this makes him happy so he doesn't object much. A long summer ahead, they grow closer to each other, Haru showing the taller boy his secret spots around the house, sharing experiences and new emotions with him. What will they do when summer comes to an end?</p><p>This totally takes place in the Canary Islands in Spain (Europe), which I'm quite familiar with (haha). You should google some images because the Canaries are not the typical full of vegetation tropical islands since there are a lot of microclimates from bright green to deserts going through places like big cities and small countryside towns.</p><p>[HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blue Violet

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did this. Blame Angie for giving me beautiful ideas and for proofing this!

Makoto didn’t understand why they had to go overseas for summer vacation when they had aquatic and amusement parks a few streets down their neighbourhood and an indoors swimming pool at home where they could even dive in Ottawa, but the young 10 years old boy trusted his mom when she told him they would have a lot of fun. Later, she had said to him that they’d be visiting a friend of hers, who lived in the main island of an archipelago in the Atlantic. Even though the idea of "islanders" wasn't that much attractive, more like scary for what that would mean, Makoto focused in another thing.

An _island_.

Just the thought of it caused an eager curiosity in Makoto, who would be seeing the ocean for the first time in his life.

Weird - but not bad - feeling of contained excitement spreading down his belly, Makoto boarded the plane a little bit later than six in the afternoon after heavy security controls and his mom rolling her eyes when she had to take off her low heel shoes when the machine beeped at her like crazy. He hid a laugh when it was her belt what had caused the noise in the first place, looking at her flushed face while apologising to the security guards posted behind the security control. The plane ride would be almost 9 hours but Makoto had brought his DS with him so he was well settled for the whole time they would be on the plane. A familiar music played when he started Animal Crossing New Leaf and, quickly, he lowered the volume when a very cheerful Isabelle greeted him, - the proud mayor of his village - making a few heads turn at the loud noise.

“Mako-chan, be careful of not bothering our neighbours,” his mom whispered, remains of her earlier embarrassment still on her face.

“Yes, sorry mom,” a blush quickly appeared on his cheeks due to suddenly having so many eyes on him.

Two hours later, the setting sun flashed through the windows of the plane. They would reach solid land almost at 2 am having to bother his mom’s friend - whose name was Kaori from what he had grasped of a conversation her mother have had on the phone that morning - to pick them up at the airport. It was only 8 pm but his mom seemed to have taken the dull roaring of the plane’s motors as a lullaby, and was now dozing off next to him. Makoto smiled at the sight. His mom was the most gentle (even though she could get scary at times) person he had ever met and he didn’t like to bother her too much, especially now that she had taken this time off for them two. His dad was attending a famous fishing contest in some lost lake between the mountains with his baby twin siblings, who would be turning 4 in autumn. His mom was a little worried at first but the man and kids would be staying with his mom's parents and that removed a level of worry from her shoulders.

Makoto didn’t have weeds in his Animal Crossing village, Celeste. On the contrary, it was full of flowers. His favourites were the blue violets with that vibrant blue he loved so much. He liked watering them a lot and he would spend all the time in the world taking care of them. When he finished, the flowers were sparkling. A gentle smile appeared at the corners of his lips. Makoto noticed it was almost midnight, so he settled for getting some sleep as well. Having turned off his DS, - and carefully saving the game not to have Sonny Resetti yelling at him like a mad dog later - he closed his eyes slowly, sinking into sleep with the light above him slightly on. He had adjusted it so it wouldn’t bother his mom, but he didn’t switch it off completely _just in case_. It wasn’t that he was scared; he was a big boy now, after all.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

He awoke at his mom shaking his shoulder lightly.

“We are already here, Mako-chan,” she whispered.

He blinked a few times, rubbing his wrist over his eyes.

“Where are we?” Makoto asked, trying to focus. He distinguished his surroundings, the packed plane with people already standing up and collecting their bags from above their seats.

“Arrived already, come on,” she got a hold the boy’s hand and squeezed it lovingly. “I know you are tired, sweetie, but let’s make a last effort, okay?” she smiled.

“Mmm, yes, mom,” and he stood up behind her, waiting for the queue to get out of the plane. After a couple minutes, the flight attendant let them disembark and they quickly went to get their luggage. The conveyor belt didn’t let them go until a good twenty minutes had passed, their stuff finally showing up on it. They grabbed it as fast as they could. The airport was rather empty, clock indicating 2:10 am, so they didn’t have to go through more queues. A big, shiny signal pointed “Salida/Exit” and they followed the shiny arrows until a big automatic door opened wide for them.

People were waiting behind the doors to see if their friends, family or acquaintances were the next ones in exiting, looking disappointed when they were the ones showing, but taking the chance of the opened doors to peek inside.

Makoto felt his mom waving to someone, shaking him in the process. “Here, Kaori!” she smiled brightly, profusely shaking her arm in her friend’s direction. He saw a short figure approaching them at the same time they got closer to her.

“Misa! Welcome to Tenerife, guys! How are you both?” she enveloped them in a hug, looking excited to see her friend and his son after such a long time. “How long has it been? Seven years, for the love of god!”

“Kaori, it’s so good to see you again, I’ve missed you so much,” she smiled widely. “Makoto, say hi to auntie Kaori!”

“H-Hello.” he whispered. He was shocked at the sudden affection of the hug.

“Hi, Mako-chan, it’s auntie Kaori, do you remember me?” she reached a hand to his head, ruffling the little boy’s soft hair, still smiling.

He shaked his head in a ‘no’ motion. “Of course not, how silly of me! You were very little, after all. Such a big boy you are now, though! Look at you,” she glanced at him once more and then turned to Misa. “Shall we get going? It’s pretty late, and it shows you guys are tired.”

“We indeed are, right, Mako-chan?” she looked down at him and squeezed his hand. “Can’t wait to reach a bed, Kaori, it’s been a long flight.”

“Sure! I bet Haru is waiting at home. I told him to go to sleep but he insisted he wanted to stay awake to welcome you,” getting some of their luggage to carry it herself, Kaori started heading towards the building’s exit.

Makoto was sitting in the trolley where part of their bags was being carried in, being pushed forward by his mom and Kaori next to her. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman.

“Auntie,” he started shyly, “do you have a cat?”

“Oh,” she said, “we do! It’s a big, really fat mister cat named Goro.”

“Who’s Haru then?” the boy looked confused.

The woman laughed, covering her mouth with her hand trying to muffle the sounds. “Mako-chan, Haru is my son but he really looks like a cat sometimes so you got a point there!”

He blushed. “I-I didn’t know.” Now all the more he wanted to meet Goro and Haru, even though they were "islanders". Makoto loved flowers, and more than flowers, he loved cats. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, and he'd have more to look forward to besides the ocean.

“Don’t you worry, I’m sure you’ll get along with him pretty well,” she said.

They quickly left the building, cold air pricking their skin like needles. It could be summer but Tenerife Norte, the airport’s name, was always surrounded of a gloomy mist that seemed like never wanting to disappear. They finally reached Kaori’s car and struggled to get all their luggage in, but they did in the end and were on the road not long after.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Haru was resting his head on the arm of the couch with Goro at his feet, both covered in a thin blanket. The cat was a fairly big, three years old siamese cat with an opportune patch of dark hair in the nose area looking like a moustache, that one day had settled himself indefinitely in their house without previous notice. Haru considered him as his best friend, who was there for him whenever he needed him, almost looking like he could listen to his inner thoughts. And he loved mackerel as much as Haru himself did, so that was definitely a plus. There were times when Haru's mom was at work - which was often - and the boy ate with Goro in the porch, fixing some mackerel and rice for them both.

The boy had been asleep since his mom had left to go pick up their visitors, not being able to keep his promise of staying awake. The heat Goro was radiating thanks to having so much fat and being so big started to make him uncomfortable when time passed, first kicking the blanket to the floor and now abruptly waking up all sweaty and gross. It was summer, and summer in the Canary Islands hit _hard_. 

With his best disgusted face on, Haru went to the bathroom, - not without first glaring at the fat cat that happily purred in the couch, stretching himself shamelessly in the entirety of the empty spot the boy had left free - taking off his clothes and turning the water on. He would only have time for a quick shower and not soaking in the cold bath he was accustomed to. He sighed, resigning himself.

After he was done he saw lights on the front porch. It wasn’t that he wanted to stay awake because he was interested in the new boy - a firm candidate to become his playmate for the summer - that was coming, he just wanted to take a peek, that was all. He blushed. He didn’t need anyone else, Goro was more than enough! All of sudden, he rushed back to the couch in the blink of an eye, getting his cat out the way to the floor, jumping to his position from before and covered himself with the blanket. Goro stared at him just to avert his eyes seconds later, remaining in the less warm floor, purring happily again. Haru’s heart was beating fast.

The front door swung open, letting in first his mom with the keys, then a slightly taller figure and finally a smaller one. Haru was peeking by the corner of his eye at the last figure, having a privileged range of vision from his position in the couch. The _new boy_ , as he called him mentally now, was a little taller than him but that’s all he could tell since they didn’t turn the lights on.

“Oh,” Kaori whispered, “Haru is asleep. I guess he was tired too.”

“Poor thing, he shouldn’t have stayed awake.”

“Let him be, he was very excited that Mako-chan was coming!”

 _Mom!_ Haru reproached in his mind, hoping it would reach her. But she wasn't Goro so she couldn't notice. He blushed violently.

“He’s so cute!” her mom’s friend sang.

“Haru-chan?” the other boy said, shyly, in his direction. Haru’s blush spread even further to his ears when he heard the boy’s voice, low and sweet. He wanted to tell him to lay off the ‘-chan’ immediately, but he held back.

“You can see Haru tomorrow, okay, Mako-chan? Now let’s just go to bed and we’ll unpack in the morning.”

“Yes,” the little boy murmured, clear disappointment painted in his voice.

Haru felt his heart picking an incredible fast pace after that one word, and he just hoped they weren't able to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any thoughts about the story so far since this is my very first fic ever, opinions/comments/kudos spur me a lot. ;w; ♡
> 
> Throw me rocks, pianos and ideas at singyeong.tumblr.com


End file.
